Siete crisis
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: Siempre había querido creer que el lazo que los unía jamás se rompería. Al menos por parte de ella. Era algo que la había formado toda su vida, un tema que le había apasionado a tal punto que lo aborreció, hasta el extremo de intentar reprimir cualquier pensamiento ligado al asunto.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

_**"Tú jugabas al olvido como a la ruleta rusa."**_

* * *

Dicen que lo que no te mata te fortalece.

Sakura sabe, con certeza, que eso no es cierto. A veces te debilita hasta el punto de ser tan frágil que un simple soplo te rompería.

Han pasado años desde que dejó de ser la niña que era, desde que el verde de sus ojos se opaco y su risa se apagó. Tanta sangre, tantas lágrimas... tantas perdidas. Sakura a veces piensa que está vacía, que ya no queda nada, y es en ésas noches-ésas negras y terroríficas noches- donde ella piensa en abandonar.

_Se terminó. C'est fini._

Pero es que Sakura siempre fue cobarde, le da miedo ir por lo que quiere. Aún después de muchos años.

* * *

Sabe que Naruto está preocupado por ella. Igual que todos.

Incluso su madre le preguntó sobre como le iban las cosas.

Sakura se decepciona, cree haber estado haciendo un buen papel fingiendo que nada pasaba.

A nadie le da las respuestas que quieren oír.

Antes de darse cuenta se está aislando.

* * *

Resulta que Sakura ya no sabe como tratar a Sasuke.

_La pone nerviosa, la altera._

Y de repente es ella quien lo esquiva.

Siempre saluda rápido y nunca lo mira a los ojos.

Y es que tiene miedo, aún lo ve como el chico que casi la mató ése día en el claro. A veces sueña con ello.

Es en ésos momentos que Sakura quiere dejar de respirar, porque está consciente de que su mente ató un acontecimiento traumático a una respuesta positiva. Tiene ésos locos sueños donde Sasuke la ata un árbol y la golpea hasta hacerla sangrar mientras la toquetea. La viola. La insulta. La odia.

Y cuando se despierta nota sus bragas mojadas por su orgasmo y se siente enferma.

Siente que el amor es lo más tóxico que vivió, deja de verlo como el regalo que al principio pensó que era.

Sakura está jodida.

* * *

Trata de superarlo.

Como cree que puede superar todo.

Así que cuando cruza a Sasuke en la calle principal de la aldea y siente un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda se cabrea. _Joder_, piensa, _¿hasta cuándo tendré que verlo?, me pone de los malditos nervios._ Es ahí cuando ella nota lo cambiada que está. Se siente confundida unos segundos, el último pensamiento la hace pensar que el amor que tiene hacía él murió.

Se siente liviana por un segundo.

Y se decepciona al siguiente.

Siempre había querido creer que el lazo que los unía jamás se rompería. Al menos por parte de ella. Era algo que la había formado toda su vida, un tema que le había apasionado a tal punto que lo aborreció, hasta el extremo de intentar reprimir cualquier pensamiento ligado al asunto.

"Sakura" dice él en cuanto están a menos de medio metro de distancia.

Se da coraje internamente, lo mira a los ojos y contesta: "Sasuke".

Lo mira como quien observa a un enemigo.

Algo cambia entre los dos ése día.

* * *

Sakura tiene la certeza de que la vida es una mierda.

Porque de pronto, sin ningún tipo de razón aparente, Tsunade decide enviarla a una misión en el País de las Olas, alguna mierda sobre escoltar a un idiota aristocrático hasta su destino en la Aldea de la Arena. Y ella que creía que su época de llevar idiotas había terminado.

Oh, pero eso no es lo peor: debe ir con Sasuke.

_Solos._

Y Sakura sólo piensa que quiere vomitar.

Así que las cosas salen como lo pidió la Hokage, van a la maldita misión, no hablan en todo el jodido camino, ni siquiera se miran. Y ella aún quiere vomitar. Le enferma tener que compartir una misión con alguien en quien verdaderamente no confía, siente que debe ser el doble de precavida, cree que el puede matarla de un segundo para el otro.

Entonces intenta respirar y pensar las cosas de un modo más racional: lo expulsarían de la aldea si la matara. Lo matarían.

_No es como si a él le importara..._

...bueno, mierda. Estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa. O quizá un ataque de pánico. Ella aún no se decidía.

"Deja de pensar tan alto, puedo oírte desde aquí" le gruñe Sasuke desde el otro lado del claro donde decidieron pasar la noche.

Un claro. _Como ésa tarde._

"¿Disculpa?" parpadea desconcertada, sin creer que él inició la conversación.

"Hn, me oíste."

Entonces ése temperamento que parecía apagado revive tan rápido que no modula su respuesta.

"Bueno, vete a la mierda, pensaré tan alto como se me dé la gana."

El alza una ceja y bufa. "Así que aún sabes hablar..."

"No creí que quisieras que lo hiciera." replica intentando sonar indiferente.

"No creí que te importara lo que yo quisiera."

Él la mira intensamente, como esperando una respuesta que ella ya no puede dar.

Y Sakura quiere creer que ya no teme, por eso le sostiene la mirada y susurra: "Tienes razón, no me importa."

Los ojos de él la atan unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente se levanta y le informa que él hará la primera guardia.

La misión va bien. Ellos no vuelven a hablar.

* * *

_"¿Te enteraste, frentona?"_

_"¿De qué, cerda?"_

_"¡Sasuke-kun va a casarse con Karin-zorra!"_

Sakura ya no sabe qué pensar.

* * *

Después de no poder dormir se levanta, irritada y triste. Mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Así que hace lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y vuelve al maldito banco. Cada vez que lo hace se siente una adicta volviendo por la próxima dosis.

Y lo encuentra a él sentado allí.

Tiembla y lo observa, él levanta la mirada y la mira con unos ojos llenos de nada.

Siente que tiene doce años otra vez.

Suspira y toma asiento a su derecha. "¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?, es tarde."

El moreno alza la cabeza hacia el cielo y responde con la voz ronca: "Lo mismo que tú, supongo."

Se callan un largo rato.

"Oí que vas a casarte con Karin."

"Hn."

"Supongo que éste es el final, entonces."

Se queda helado unos segundos para luego volver la cabeza hacía ella.

"No puedes terminar lo que no comienzas, Sakura."

Ella suelta una risa amarga. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Aprieta la mandíbula. "Me tentaste ésa noche."

Sakura siente que todo empieza a girar hasta transportarla muchos años atrás. "No lo suficiente..."

"Nada lo hubiera echo."

Los sentimientos podridos comienzan a arañarle el pecho hasta quitarle la respiración, se siente mareada y cree que las palabras no le saldrán. "No te cases, Sasuke."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque aún te amo como cuando tenía doce", ella siente que le entrega su corazón en bandeja de plata otra vez. Se siente indefensa y aturdida.

Sasuke hace un ruido con la garganta y asiente. "Bien."

Ella aprieta los labios y lo fulmina con la mirada. "¿Bien, qué?"

"Bien, nos casaremos."

Sakura toma aire y aprieta las manos al banco mientras su cabeza da vueltas. "¿Qué pasa con Karin?"

"Jamás estuvimos comprometidos."

Lo mira interrogativamente.

"Fue idea de Ino."

Sakura va a matar a ésa cerda.

* * *

_**Si no puedo tener un final feliz, escribo uno.**_

* * *

_No tengo idea de porque deje de escribir por acá por tanto tiempo cuando amo hacerlo._

_Supongo que eso es parte de quién soy. El apartarme de lo que me gusta por periodos para no aburrirme de ello._

_Son las 2:58 am, estoy algo drogada y salió esto. Sepan disculpar cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia._

_Buena vida._

_Pnd._


End file.
